1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved version of a land transportation device for compact, sandy and open land, with or without a slope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spherical land transportation devices for open compact sandy soils with or without a slope, where there are winds and slopes, in the field of adventure and recreational sport, present certain usage and transportation disadvantages.
One of the most frequently used land transportation shapes for adventure and recreational sport, among spherical devices, consists of the Olympic wheel, made up of a conventional cylindrical wheel, which requires great effort for use, inasmuch as it is a gymnastic device.
On the other hand, Salvador Dali's pedal sphere has the disadvantage of not being steerable or capable of being disassembled and presents difficulties in horizontal instability.
The invention of the land transportation device according to Chilean Patent Application No. 421-93, based on the merger of a wheel and propeller, presents the disadvantage that its rigid friction surface can produce vibrations, it has a compact cabin and, because of the weight of its structure, in addition to being partially capable of being disassembled, it is difficult to ship.